The present invention is directed to an optical demultiplexer for demultiplexing optical signals in a dense wavelength division multiplexed system.
Optical communication systems are a substantial and fast growing constituent of communication networks. The expression xe2x80x9coptical communication system,xe2x80x9d as used herein, relates to any system which uses optical signals to convey information across an optical waveguiding medium, for example, an optical fiber. Such optical systems include but are not limited to telecommunication systems, cable television systems, and local area networks (LANs). Currently, the many optical communication systems are configured to carry an optical channel of a single wavelength over one or more optical waveguides. To convey information from plural sources, time-division multiplexing is frequently employed (TDM). In time-division multiplexing, a particular time slot is assigned to each signal source, the complete signal being constructed from the portions of the signals collected from each time slot. While this is a useful technique for carrying plural information sources on a single channel, TDM capacity is limited by fiber dispersion and the need to generate high peak power pulses.
While the need for communication services increases, the current capacity of existing waveguiding media is limited. Although capacity may be expanded e.g., by laying more fiber optic cables, the cost of such expansion is prohibitive. Consequently, there exists a need for a cost-effective way to increase the capacity of existing optical waveguides.
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) has been explored as an approach for increasing the capacity of existing fiber optic networks. WDM systems typically include a plurality of transmitters, each respectively transmitting signals on a designated one of a plurality of channels or wavelengths. The channels are combined by a multiplexer at one end terminal and transmitted on a single fiber to a demultiplexer at another end terminal where they are separated and supplied to respective receivers.
Recently, dense WDM (DWDM) systems transmitting 8 channels on a single fiber have been proposed. These systems can include a demultiplexer having a 1xc3x978 optical splitter, which receives the 8 channels on an input fiber, and outputs the channels on each of 8 outputs. The power level on each of the outputs, however, is approximately xe2x85x9 the input power level. Optical components are respectively coupled to the outputs of the 1xc3x978 splitter for outputting a corresponding one of the 8 channels, which introduce additional loss.
Although 8 channel WDM systems provide improved capacity, the need for additional capacity has increased with growing internet traffic and demand for multimedia services. Thus, DWDM systems having higher channel counts are currently being developed. In high channel count systems, however, it is difficult to multiplex and demultiplex a large number of optical channels. For example, in a 40 channel DWDM system, a 1xc3x9740 splitter would be inadequate to demultiplex each of the channels because the power level at each output of such a splitter would be insufficient to maintain an adequate signal to noise ratio. As a result, the transmitted channels cannot be adequately detected. On the other hand, although an optical amplifier could be used to increase the power on the input of the 1xc3x9740 splitter, such an amplifier can be difficult to manufacture, and would fail to provide the requisite optical power per channel at higher channel counts. Moreover, if amplifiers were to be provided at each of the outputs of the 1xc3x9740 splitter, the cost of the demultiplexer would be excessive.
Thus, there is a need for a multiplexer and demultiplexer suitable for incorporation into a high channel count DWDM system which minimizes power loss and enables adequate detection of the transmitted channels. There is also a need for a scaleable DWDM system, which can readily accommodate additional channels with minimal expense.
Consistent with the present invention, an optical device is provided comprising an optical splitter having an input and first and second outputs. The input of the optical splitter is coupled to an input optical path, which carries a plurality of optical channels. Each of the optical channels has a respective wavelength. The first output of the optical splitter being coupled to a first output optical path, and the second output being coupled to a second output optical path, with the first and second output optical paths each carrying the plurality of optical channels.
The optical device consistent with the present invention further comprises a first optical filtering element coupled to the first output optical path for selecting a first group of said plurality of optical channels; and a second optical filtering element coupled to the second output optical path for selecting a second group of said plurality of optical channels. A first optical demultiplexer is coupled to the first optical filtering element and includes a plurality of outputs. A corresponding one of the first group of channels appearing on a respective one of the plurality of outputs of said first optical demultiplexer. Further, a second optical demultiplexer is coupled to the second optical filtering element. The second optical demultiplexer comprises a plurality of outputs, a corresponding one of the second group of channels appearing on a respective one of the plurality of outputs of the second optical demultiplexer.